Search engines are typically employed by users to search for a listing of network sites pertaining to particular subject matter. The user may be required to navigate each network site in the listing to locate information or the user may be required to further refine his or her search query. Searching for a particular string of text, such as a quote from a product manual or a movie quote, remains problematic.